Conventional wireless communications systems that utilize steerable beams can communicate with multiple wireless nodes by moving the beams from one wireless node to the next. A single beam may service two or three wireless nodes in a sequence and repeat the sequence periodically such that each wireless node appears to be in constant communications with the system. However, the beam steering can take a significant amount of time for new settings to be determined and loaded into the appropriate circuitry to adjust the beams. The delay in changing the settings typically limits the number of wireless nodes that any single beam can service while maintaining a specified quality of service.
It would be desirable to implement fast memory access control for phase and gain.